Shark Skin
by Kateristic
Summary: What happens when a country disappears? Mano used to represent Hawaii, but now she's all alone. Can she be freed of whatever it is that's haunting her? And who in the world could possibly help a little state, all alone? Hopefully better than the description. My first fanfic, would love for you to tell me how I'm doing!


**SHARK SKIN**

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic EVER. I have pretty much NO IDEA what I'm doing. Just wanted to say something **IMPORTANT** before I start: the POVs switch, but it's not quite from the named characters point of view, it's more like they become the main character, but I will say when that's changing, and I'm going to call it a POV, but if there's another word for it, please let me know! I will use human names and use country names less and less in the actual story, but if you need their real names, there are lots of sites that tell you what they are. Please comment and tell me how I'm doing!

England POV

It began just before yet another World Conference. America was hosting in Hawaii, which meant great weather, great temperatures and...

_And hopefully,_ Arthur thought, _ that bastard will let her come._

He leaned against a wall, looking out the window that was the entire other wall. He watched the beach with dull interest, silently observing the waves as they washed against the shore, reaching out to the white sand. Countries were starting to gather. He would find out soon enough if she would be allowed to come.

America burst through the door.

5

"Hello, everyone-

4

"-and welcome-"

3

" -to the beautiful shores-"

2

"- of my own personal-"

1

"-island paradise!"

0

A girl walked in, turned to him, and cried "Please! I'm not your anything!". She glanced quickly around the room, and spotted him, her face lighting up. He smiled at the sound of her voice, which he hadn't heard in far too long, and began to turn, anticipated her next move perfectly.

"ARTHUR!", she all but screamed, running toward him and jumping into his arms as they stretched out to catch her, knowing all too well that if he didn't, he would be knocked over like a bowling ball. He laughed and caught her, setting her down carefully. " Mano!", he smiled.

She beamed up at him, and it was very much an up. He wasn't exactly tall, but she was short, short, short, standing at about 5 foot 2. Her tan pacific islander skin appeared to glow with excitement. She was definitely pretty, with her hourglass figure, and the toned body. If one looked closely, they could see a faint outline of abs, but they weren't so prominent that she looked like some kind of body builder. She looked like she was headed to the beach, as always, wearing a purple bikini top and short shorts, with huge over the ear headphones around her neck and a ukulele hanging around her on a purple strap, covered in stickers, sequins, and sharpie doodles. She wore bright white flip-flops with blue and purple plastic gems on the straps, and appeared to be about 20. Mano Kealoha represented Hawaii, and was all that was left of the time that it was it's own country.

_Don't think about that,_ he scolded himself. _Just be happy that she's here right now. _

"Arthur!", she cried happily, " I missed you!"

"It's definitely been too long", he agreed. " Almost 10 years, huh?"

She frowned at him, though she obviously wasn't upset. " And who's fault is that? I'm stunned I got to come here." She sighed. "I suppose that bastard Alfred wanted me to come play host for him, since he's too lazy. And help him make nice with some of the others." She glanced around, her excitement showing plainly on her face. " I've never been to one of these! They didn't have them before. I see, you, Kiku, Wang, Alfred, Maria", she listed, "Roderick, Matthew, Francis, Feliks, Ivan-"

" Okay, okay. I get it. You see everyone you know, which is basically all the Allies."

"And Vash."

"And Vash," he agreed.

Germany POV

Who was that? He had certainly never seen her before. Many heads turned, including Italy's, who stopped his pointless chatter to stare at her. England seemed to know her rather well, as they talked and laughed. Hell, she had even jumped into his arms first thing after she walked in. He looked back over at Italy, but he was already walking toward her, being the Italian he was. He sighed and walked over before the little _täuschen_ caused any trouble, since England was already starting to glare at him.

The girl certainly didn't seem to mind his presence, however, and began talking with him, smiling and laughing at something he said.

"- so very _bella*,_ perhaps I can make you some pasta sometime?"

She blushed, laughing, and responded " I'll make you a deal: if you come over here sometime and hang out with me, then you can make me pasta and I'll teach you to surf, 'kay?"

Italy agreed heartily and she glanced up at him and smiled brightly, something about that smile making the room light up.

"Hello!", she said grinning, " I'm Mano, Mano Kealoha. Representative of Hawaii. And before you even start, I know that I'm not a real country anymore, I'm basically a memory, blah, blah, blah. Obviously.", she said laughing, " If I was a country, I would get out more. Instead of being stuck here. Even paradise gets lonely, I can tell you."

He blinked, startled. Woah. She was so... _open_. He had just met her, and the way she talked went completely against what she was saying, speaking as though they were old friends.

She just kept on grinning, and asked " What's your name?"

He noticed England get nervous, and he started mouthing something urgently, but he couldn't read lips. He raised an eyebrow, and she turned toward him. He went back to normal, raising his own eyebrow when she looked at him expectantly. She shrugged and turned back toward him. England sagged visibly, looking defeated. He ignored him this time and turned toward her.

"Germany"

"Oh dear", sighed England.

"Germany?" she questioned, looking like she was going to kill him. "GERMANY!?"

"Umm... Yes?"

"NO. APPARENTLY, WE'VE ALL FORGOTTEN OUR OWN NAMES. NOBODY IN THE ENTIRE WORLD IS NAMED GERMANY. PEOPLE DON'T GO UP TO EACH OTHER AND SAY ' Hey! I'm a Mexican!'. THEY ASK PEOPLES NAMES, NOT WHERE THEY'RE FROM." Shaking with anger, she suddenly pulled a knife and it soared through the air and landed hilt deep in a wall to her right, almost impaling Matthew, who yelped as in landed about 2 inches from his head.

England sighed. "That was a perfectly good wall, and now it needs to be repaired. Who do you think is going to pay for that?"

"Well, he should pay for it, obviously!", she snapped. "It's his damn fault! He's the one who doesn't know his own damn name!"

She turned back to him and sighed "Sorry. But you are a human being, more than just a representative of a country. Treat yourself as such", she said with a sigh. "Now, what's your name, Mister...

She trailed off as she remembered what he had said, then looked up at him with fear in her eyes, yelped, and ran to hide behind Russia, who had been watching with amusement. "SAVE ME, MOTHERLAND!", she cried out, already having forgotten that a minute ago, _she _had been scaring _him_.

Russia POV

Ivan looked behind him with a smile. "Hello, _krasochnyye ptitsy_*", he smiled. "It has been awhile, da?"

"Mmm? Oh. Yeah.", she frowned. "I wanna say... 26, 27 years?"

"_Da**. _Long enough to reconsider becoming one with-?"

"Nope.", she quickly responded " Sorry, Ivan. But I would totally throw off the whole 'Freeze your balls off' thing you've got going for ya. But I'll tell you what- if you take over the entire rest of the world except me, Arthur, and the strange one with an italian accent, I'll totally be your best friend"

Before he could even respond, Belarus stomped over, fire in her eyes.

"_Don't touch him", _she hissed. "_He's miiine"_

" Uuuh... Who are you?", she said, staring. " I... don't know you..."

"Natalia!" said Russia nervously- a rare combination- before she could go nuts again, knowing it would be worse if she didn't have her knife to chuck. "Her name is Natalia. Or Natasha. Represents Belarus."

"Oh! I know who you are!" She turned and smirked at Ivan evilly. Then, turning back around, she grinned happily to hide her true intentions. "Would you like to become one mmph mm mmnmm?" she said happily, getting cut off as his huge hand wrapped around her mouth to prevent the death of the both of them. She laughed and removed his hand from the entire lower half of her face. " I suppose I need to go calm Matthew down", she sighed.

"I shall be your escort, _orchidée****", _said France cheerfully, having only just noticed her arrival. Arthur's forehead was pressed against his head, struggling pointlessly to bend his arm and hit him.

"Let me go, you wanker!", he cried. "I have plenty of delicious food! Like oatmeal!".

As they went back to their petty quibbling, she walked away without comment, completely ignoring them.

Canadia POV

_Why? _Canada sobbed mentally, while in reality he slowly turned around to face the knife. He recognized it immediately. What was she doing here? He didn't even know she was still alive!

He smiled slightly, in his shy little way, as she walked over toward him. She returned her smile, beaming. He noticed Germany looking at her, which made him rather nervous, but he forgot that as her arms wrapped around him. She looked up, blushing slightly. "I'm sowwy", she whimpered. "I got mad at the stupid scawwy guy"

"I-i-it's fine", he stammered.

"No! It's Not!", she cried. "You can get mad at me! Stand up for yourself!"

"I'm just happy you're here. I mean, well, I'm not happy, but-"

"I know what you mean", she said, putting her finger over his lips. "But, really", she said as she turned to her knife, bracing her leg against the wall and putting both hands around the hilt, which had been carved from some sort of animal bone, the sides covered with beautiful, complex carvings. " You should totally"

Pull

"Come stay the night"

Pull

"At my place!"

The knife tore out of the wall, sending her flying back and leaving an ugly gash in the otherwise perfect wall, which was painted a darker grey that made the window and it's beautiful beach outlook pop out.

And then Alfred called for the World Council to begin.

So sorry about not actually being able to write Russian! I have a chromebook, so I can't copy n' paste :(

*_bella_- pretty- Italian

**_krasochnyye_ _ptitsy- _colorful bird- Russian

***_da-_ yes- Russian

****_orchidée-_ orchid- French


End file.
